Dream
by DryVulgarity
Summary: This is a dream that Kouga can't get to leave him alone.


**Dream**

Dark, it was dark, the fire crackled sending sparks and flares into the sky, lighting up his face. I wasn't surprised to see him awake, not to mention the only one among to group that was. I watched, as best I could from my hiding spot in the nearby bushes, the fire played across his golden eyes, illuminating his face.

The wind was blowing his hair, silver strands falling across his face, but he didn't seem to care, he sat there watching the fire, absorbed in the flames. He looked as though he was deep in thought, if only I knew what it was about.

I watched him sigh and turn his head toward me, a smirk playing across his face, his over sharp canines showing below his lips, a beautiful smile really. I heard him say something, but I'm not to sure if was my imagination or if he actually did say my name.

He stood, the wind blowing his red wardrobe, and walked toward the bush I had stupidly hid behind. Inuyasha tilts his head as though looking at a child for the first time, his smirk still spread thick on his face. I watch his hands reach out, claws looking calm but unsure, pulling the branches of the bushes back to show me. I felt myself stand and giggle, thinking immediately of how much I sounded like a love sick school girl.

He says my name again, Kouga, it sounds wonderful coming from him, his hands grip my shoulders and pull me to him, pressing us against each other. He was so warm, I felt his lips on mine.

I shot up, sitting and flinging my blankets a good few feet away. "Damn it, I always wake up!" I pull myself to my hands and knees, punching at the ground, "I've got to see that MUTT, so I can get this out of my head!"

I hear the ruffle of cloth beside me." Kouga, I'm trying to sleep" The blankets mumble pulling themselves into a ball. I manage to stop myself from growling and instead tell the form that I'll be back after morning... I only hope this will work.

I push myself up with my hands and straighten walking to the edge of the camp, I look back at the figure in the blankets, Ginta and Hakkaku always sleep like that. It pisses me off, why couldn't I have just settled with one of them, why did I have to fall for that MUTT?

My feet dig into the ground as I take off running toward the smell of Inuyasha and his precious Kagome, that bitch. I felt the wind blowing my hair back, my tail swinging every time I turned, I was going a bit faster then normal, but with good reason. There it was, their camp, it was still dark and everyone was asleep, everyone, even Inuyasha.

I stopped beside the dying fire, staring down at the silver haired half demon, "Inuyasha." I heard myself say. He lay sprawled out on his back, arms and legs out as if stretching. I bent down beside him, sliding the back of my hand against his cheek. He started to move, groaning about something, I quickly slung a leg over his other side straddling him, while one of my hands held his arms above his head and the other covered his mouth.

I watched as his golden eyes shot open in surprise, and felt him squirm under me, but it didn't feel like he was really trying. His eyes burned into mine, making me feel a little uncomfortable, but he had stopped trying to do anything, no shouts, no squirms, he relaxed. Hot breath against my cheek brought back my attention, Inuyasha was leaning forward, his face not even an inch from mine. I flung myself off of him stumbling backward, back toward the trees.

He looked as though he was going to laugh, but at the same time very hurt. His eyes trailed over my body, I felt them looking me up and down. I felt myself blush, blood burning my face. Inuyasha inched toward me "They're asleep, they won't know" he said, I tilted my head sideways as though to question him.

Shaking his head he walked up to me, he trailed a hand over my shoulder, smirking when I shuddered. His hands clawed the tree on either side of my head, a knee raising and pressing into my crotch, I felt myself unable to hold back a hiss in pleasure. He pressed his chest to mine licking at my neck.

Kouga shot up to a sitting position and looked around. Ginta and Hakkaku were sitting up next to the fire, laughing. "Kouga, did you have a nice dream?" Ginta said between bouts of laughter, Hakkaku nodding along stupidly.

Hakkaku pointed to wolf leader's bed "Should we get Inu to fix that?" He smirked when he said it. Kouga looked down immediately and saw why, his erection poked up even under the blanket he covered himself with. The wolf leader quickly covered himself with more blankets, stopping when he couldn't tell anymore.

"Fuck you" He growled, he was actually going to say more but was interrupted by what sounded like a very pleased Kagome shouting Inuyasha's name. "GODDAMN IT !" Kouga shouted in return glaring at the fire intending it for the girl that couldn't see it.

He looked up and saw Ginta talking to Hakkaku, before looking back at him sympathetically "Kouga, we didn't mean..."

The wolf leader shook his head and growled to make Ginta break the sentence. "There is a reason I don't say anything to him. Ever since that kidnapping Kagome thing, he always thought I was after her, pisses me off. That dumbass MUTT" he shook his head again. "I'll never tell him, and I'll fucking kill both of you if you do."

The two nodded in unison, "We'll see you in a bit then." Ginta said waving to the woods "We don't mind if you stay close, just don't shout his name as loud as Kagome did, I happen to like my eardrums." Kouga growled again but stalked off to the woods.

_-Legs-  
This WAS orginally written in 2006, I'm currently editing my past stories so this one hase been gone over, I'm not a huge fan of Inuyasha I admitt but at the same time it is a good story, and if memory serves me well this was written for a friend. I hope you enjoyed it._


End file.
